


Operation Break-Up

by Snowflakevon



Series: Operation Break-ups [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, IDK but I will add more, Jealous Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakevon/pseuds/Snowflakevon
Summary: After the defeat of Hawkmoth and the end of Collège, Marinette and Adrien part ways. Ladybug and Chat Noir keep their job as superheros, but they barely see each other because the crime rate is so low. 4 years later, Marinette meets Adrien by chance and they become friends again. That is when Adrien learns, to his dismay that his former classmate is dating Nathaniel, Adrein has fell for her to late. Adrien teams up with Alya and Nino in operation break-up to win Marinette back.





	1. Prologue Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy!  
> (This is in 3rd person btw).

"No Hawkmoth, you will give us your Miraculous! We will never give you ours!" Exclaimed Ladybug running towards Hawkmoth at full speed, swinging her yo-yo. Chat Noir nodded in agreement, then extended his baton for an above attack, while Ladybug went strait on. Hawkmoth swung his staff and an army of akumtized villans ran at them. Ladybug swung her yo-yo, tying a few up, and running, breaking the objects that the akumas were in. She quickly purified the 3 akumas that were now released. Chat Noir used his baton to smash more objects and Ladybug purified all the akumas. This went on for quite awhile until Hawkmoth was alone. All of his army was purified and he could be no match for the two badass superheros. He stumbled and tried to fight. It was no good. 

"You are cornered and you are weak. Give us your Miraculous now or we will use force and it will not be pretty" Ladybug growled.

"Give. Us. The. Miraculous." Chat Noir said, his baton ready to strike. Hawkmoth nodded in defeat.

"Nooroo, dark wings fall," said Hawkmoth, his voice cracking as he renonced his miraculous. In place of Hawkmoth stood Gabriel Agreste. Chat Noir gasped as he watched those events unfold. He was quiet and unmoving, as Ladybug confiscated his miraculous, her movements were slow as she was in shock, though less than Chat Noir. She then turned to him,

"Are you going to help me bring him down to the police _Chaton_?" Said Ladybug, slightly confused why Chat Noir was still standing there, still not moving. With those words, he snapped back to reality.

"Uh.......... Sure _B-b-bugaboo_ " His eyes were filled with tears as he spoke those words. Ladybug tied Gabriel up with her yo-yo, her earrings beeping as she did so. She walked to Chat Noir to comfort him. 

" _Kitty_ , I know you may shocked, but we don't have much time till' we transform back and there is so much we need to do. We can talk and hug and cry later I promise." she said holding his hand, leading him toward Gabriel so he could help. Her eyes looking at him in pity and sadness. His ring flashed and he nodded and with the help of Ladybug, transported Gabriel to the police to be taken into custody. The press surrounded them and asked a million question. Chat just wanted to curl up and yell for them to go away. Ladybug however delt with them saying that they did not have much time until they transformed back and the would answer questions later.

 

...

Chat Noir swung into his room just in time for his transformation back to Adrien. He slugged over to his bed and started crying. Plagg came and comforted him through the night and he got many texts from his friends. Many of them wanted to see if he was okay. He glanced over his texts, one catching his attention.

 **Marinette:** **Adrien, I heard the news. Are you okay? If you ever want to talk about it, I am always here. If you don't, that okay, but just know we are here for you.**

Adrien smiled at that text, happy that his friends cared for him. He shut his phone off and went to bed, his pillow still moist from his crying fest.


	2. Prologue Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They part ways :( and talk to Master Fu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update!

Adrien smiled as he scanned his classmates. Everyone was so happy to graduate. They decided to host a party in a park complete with foods he could not eat due to his annoying model diet. He previously did not have to be on a diet, but his photographer said that he need to be slim and muscular. He sighed as he glanced at all the parents associating with each other. His father, of course could not be there due to having to serve time in jail. Nathalie was there instead. He had a suspicion that she was involved with his dad's time as Hawkmoth. No one could prove it though, so she got off free. He watched as everyone discussed the University/Collage that they were going too. Marinette was going to go to pursue a fashion career in Paris. Nathaniel was also going to stay in Paris for an art school. Alya was going to pursue journalism, while Nino was going to be music career. Adrien, however was not sure on his future career, he was thinking maybe some science career, since he had taken the Série S, B.A.C (the science one). He knew one thing for sure, he was not going to be in the career his dad was in. No way jose! He would do modeling to save enough money to move out of his dad's house. He would then turn it into something charitable, like a homeless shelter.

"Adrien?" said Marinette looking up at him. Adrien, startled by the interruption of his thoughts jumped. 

"Oh.. Sorry, I was lost in thought. What is it?"

"Oh...um... Y-you see, w-we are going to picture a take, I mean, take a picture!" she said, stumbling over her words, just like the same old Marinette. He nodded and headed toward the bench, were the rest of his class waited. It reminded him of the class picture at the park after Juleka got akumatized. Thinking of akumatization just but him in a bad mood. 

_ ‘I can’t let the thought of my dad ruin my day’  _ He thought as he put on a smile and went over to talk with Nino and Alya. Surprisingly, Marinette was not hanging out with Alya. In fact, she was talking to Nathaniel and Max. They were discussing something funny because Marinette was laughing.

Soon the day ended and he went with Nathalie and Gorilla back home. He went straight to his room and let Plagg out of his jacket.

“Geez, you could have gotten me Camembert while you were out today, but NO, you were to busy hanging out with your friends,” Plagg muttered. Adrien sighed and opened his mini-fridge, which was filled with Camembert. Plagg was not expecting to see this much Camembert, squealed in delight.

“I asked Nathalie to order loads of Camembert and stock my mini-fridge. She thought I was crazy!” Adrien said, Plagg zoomed to the mini-fridge and started eating right away. Adrien smiled, same old Plagg. 

 

The Next Morning:

 

Adrien sat up about to get ready for school, he then remembered that he had graduated. He opened the mini-fridge to see the plethora of Camembert decimated to a few crumbs. Plagg really was a floating stomach. A few seconds later, his phone dinged with a text from Nino,

**Nino: Do you want to go to the movies later, you should have loads of free time now that school is out?**

He smiled. He did actually have loads of free time since school was out and his father was not ordering him to do random stuff to keep him busy. Again, the thought of his father put him into another bad mood. 

‘ _ Stop thinking about father stupid brain’  _ He sighed. He needed to stop thinking about his father. He glanced at the text again and decided a day with fun would not hurt. After the movie, he needed to visit Master Fu. He texted Nino back,

**Adrien: Sure!**

**Nino: There is a new one called,** **_Protectors of Paris_ ** **, it is a documentary about Ladybug and Chat Noir**

**Adrien: ?????**

**Nino: They show clips from the fight and interview people that they saved!**

**Adrien: Sounds cool, what time?**

**Nino: 3:00, Alya and Marinette will be there too, sound good?**

**Adrien: Totally! I’ll be there!**

_ ‘I might have enough time right now to go talk to Master Fu!’  _

“Plagg claws out!” Plagg flew out of the fridge grumbling, but complied. He flew across Paris, it was the first time in awhile that he had transformed now that his Father/Hawkmoth had been defeated. That again, put him in a bad mood. He sighed as he made his way to Master Fu’s shp place. When he go to the door, he detransformed and opened the door.

“I was expecting you Chat Noir,” said Master Fu, “Come sit down.” Adrien nodded and sat on the mat with Plagg zooming towards Wayzz and started talking to him.

“I assume that you are here to discuss what to do with your miraculous now that Hawkmoth was defeated? I am I correct?” Adrien nodded and Master Fu smiled, “You may keep the miraculous, even with Hawkmoth gone, there is still crime in the city, you can give up your miraculous if you wish to retire Chat Noir. Adrien nodded, but decided to keep his miraculous, even though Plagg was annoying sometimes, Plagg could be really helpful and he had helped him cope with the discovery of his dad being Hawkmoth, along with his friends. He was going to keep Plagg around and stay in Paris, not much would change and his life would be normal again...


End file.
